The Wild One
by Hikarusoney
Summary: Spending his life living with pokemon in the forest, Terry doesn't know much about people. But when he is asked by Professor Elm to help him get back a stolen Pokemon, Terry is sent on the journey of a life time. However, it might not be too much fun. O/C
1. Chapter 1

"Someone stop him! He took one of my pokemon!" Professor Elm cried out, all the alarms in his lab blaring. The case holding the three starter pokemon for the Johto had been knocked over onto its side, the glass shattered into pieces on the ground. All the bookshelves were broken, their contents torn apart and spread all over the room.

The professor had been left on his floor, a nasty bruise on the side of his head from where he had been smacked by something. He couldn't believe this was happening. His Totodile had been stolen by a kid. How could he have let this happen?

None of the scientists had been any help either. The boy had knocked all of them out just as quickly as he took down professor Elm. Totodile didn't even seem like it wanted to refuse going with that trainer.. It must have wanted to be somewhere where it could fight without limits. That was what all pokemon wanted, after all.

But with a boy like that, Totodile was going to live a life filled with hatred, bitterness and violence. It wasn't right, not at all. That boy with the red hair.. He had seen something in his eyes. It was going to lead him down to complete wrong path for a trainer.

"Someone stop that boy!"

* * *

><p>"Aipom, use brick break!" Terry ordered, his black hair flopping down over his eyes. Aipom, the monkey pokemon on his shoulder jumped into the air, the hand on its tail glowing a bright white. Aipom brought its fist down onto a tree hard, snapping the branch clean in half. It did the same thing to two other trees, flipping between the branches and never touching the ground once.<p>

"Good job, bud!" Terry laughed as his Aipom landed on his shoulder again, the three trees hitting the ground with heavy thuds, leaves floating up in the air. "Now, fury swipes!" Aipom jumped off him yet again, darting back and forth between the trees, slashing apart all the leaves, landing on the ground at the exact moment all the halves hit it.

"That was awesome, Aipom! A little more and we'll be able to go see Professor Elm for a pokemon!" Terry said, flopping down against a fallen tree trunk. Aipom ran over to Terry, jumping back on his shoulders, curling itself around them. Terry smiled and ran his hand affectionately through his pokemon's fur, closing his eyes when the warm sun hit him.

Terry didn't live with people, he lived with pokemon. His home was all of route 29, the surrounding forests and the grassy areas that pokemon loved so much. He definitely looked the part of someone who lived in the wild, all dirty with torn up shorts he had never changed. He preferred spending his time with pokemon than with people. People were difficult and hard to get along with. Pokemon weren't. Especially Aipom, it was Terry's closest friend in the world. He wanted to take Aipom on a journey and start proper pokemon battles.

He loved pokemon battles, he loved the excitement that came with them, but he had only been in a few his entire life. That was why he needed to go see Professor Elm, get a Pokedex from him, and leave.

Terry was about to grab some fruit hanging off a tree, probably a bunch of Oran berries, when he heard the sounds of someone battling further on in the trees. His eyes instantly lit up, his heart starting to race. Someone was having a Pokemon battle? That he had to see!

He took off at a sprint through the forest, jumping up into the tree tops and jumping between them. Aipom squeaked its name out with excitement, scrambling on top of Terry's head to get a better look at what was going on. Terry was almost like a pokemon himself, considering the way he lived.

Landing down on a branch high up in the trees gave Terry the perfect angle to see what he had came for. In the opening of the trees stood a boy with shoulder length red hair, a blue crocodile like pokemon standing at his feet with red spikes all along its back. A Totodile! Targets were hung on tree branches all around, a horde of fainted Pokemon all around him.

_Who is this guy? The Pokemon around here aren't that weak that one person can take all of them on at once, _Terry thought to himself, biting down on his lower lip. The boy looked around, quickly surveying the area before giving Totodile a look.

"Water Gun on all those targets, now," He ordered, Totodile letting out a happy cry, bouncing up and down. It shot jets of water out of its mouth one at a time, knocking all of the targets off their branches, even putting holes in the middle of them. Terry watched in awe at the small pokemon, completely taken back by the power held in that tiny body.

"Now, use rage on that tree," The boy told Totodile, his pokemon sounding its agreement. Its body flashed a bright red as it jumped towards a tree, slamming itself head first into the trunk. Terry was so focused on the pokemon that he hadn't even noticed that the boy had ordered Totodile to attack the tree he was watching them in. Terry jumped out right when the trunk splintered, flipping in mid air and landing behind the boy.

"What are you doing, spying on me?" The boy frowned, Totodile taking its place at its masters side. Terry stood up slowly, Aipom jumping down and landing next to him, holding its tail out to Totodile. Totodile shook its tail happily, both pokemon grinning happily at the fact that they had made a new friend.

"I was just curious as to what you were doing, that's all. I heard you battling and wanted to come watch," Terry said, suddenly feeling like he had to defend himself.

"Well, you saw it. Now get out of here, I don't have time to deal with people like you. You trying to do a Tarzan impression or something? You smell like rotten cheese." The boy told him, turning his back on Terry.

"Hey, why are you talking to me like that? I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"You chased me through the forest just so you could spy on me and watch me train. How is that not wrong?"

"Well, you sounded strong! I just wanted to have a battle with you!" That caught the boy's attention. He looked back at Terry, giving him a smirk.

"You want to battle me? Alright, maybe you can give me an actual challenge." Terry smiled and jumped backwards, clearing a good fifteen feet before landing at the other side of the clearing.

"My name's Terry! What's yours?" He asked, Aipom landing on the ground in front of him, crouched low in a battle stance.

"Caleb. Let's get started," He said, holding his hand out to Terry. "You get the first move."

"Aipom, sand attack!" Terry yelled, Aipom screeching before smacking the ground with its tail, kicking up sand into Totodile's eyes. Totodile gasped out and covered them, trying to wipe away the dirt. "Now, brick break!" Aipom spun on its small hands, the large fist on its tail glowing white and punching Totodile hard in the stomach. Totodile was lifted off its feet, being flung backwards and landing close to the fallen tree.

"Totodile, fire your water gun up into the air," Caleb told his pokemon, Totodile firing a jet of water up into the air. The water rained down onto Totodile's face, washing the sand out of its eyes. They snapped open, a smug smirk growing on Totodile's face. "Now, use bite!" Totodile launched forward, clamping its jaws on Aipom's tail. Aipom yelped in pain before running around in a frenzy, whipping Totodile around through the air.

"Aipom, calm down, okay?" Terry called out, but it was no use. Aipom kept running in circles, trying to throw Totodile off, without success. Caleb smirked as he watched the two, beaming at how well his pokemon was doing. "Please, Aipom!"

"Totodile, use rage!" Caleb ordered, Totodile letting go of Aipom's tail just long enough to ram its head into Aipom's back, knocking the monkey pokemon down into the dirt. Aipom jumped back up to its feet, patting itself off and getting ready for the next round.

"Aipom, fury swipes!" Aipom jumped forward, slashing at Totodile over and over, each hit seeming to make Totodile glow an even deeper red. What was going on?

"Totodile, hit it with rage again!" Totodile snarled out loud, driving its head hard into Aipom's stomach. Aipom shot straight backwards, crashing hard into a nearby tree, the trunk splitting like the others. The trunk fell to the ground, Aipom doing the same soon after, its eyes swirled. Aipom had fainted.

"Aipom, no!" Terry called out, running over to his pokemon, cradling it in his arms. Aipom looked him in the eyes, giving him a smile before touching his cheek. "Yeah, you're right.. That wasn't such a bad battle, was it?"

Caleb frowned and returned his Totodile, turning his back on the two. "I thought you were going to be a challenge. I guess not. This was a waste of time." He glared before running off, vanishing into the trees before Terry could say another word.

"What was that about? Jerk.." Terry said, standing up. He had no idea he was going to be beaten down like that, but it had been a good learning experience. Maybe he would meet that boy again some day.. Have another fun battle.

That's what battles were supposed to be. Fun.

"Hey! Where'd that boy go?" A voice called out, Professor Elm running out into the clearing. Terry blinked, turning to face the frantic man.

"I don't know, Caleb just ran off." Terry said, picking a berry off a fallen tree and feeding it to Aipom. The pokemon's injuries quickly healed, its wide eyes blinking a few times before climbing back on Terry's shoulders.

"Caleb? You found out his name?" Professor Elm asked, grabbing Terry by the shoulders. Terry nodded slowly, obviously confused. What the hell was going on? He asked it to the professor, Elm sighing before backing off.

"He stole a Pokemon from my lab. A Totodile." The Professor sighed, leaning against a tree.

"What? I lost to a stolen pokemon?" Terry snapped, catching himself and covering his mouth. "O-oops, sorry.."

"It's fine. That Totodile was strong, and needed a strong trainer to control it.. I guess that Totodile actually wanted to travel with Caleb," The professor complained, running a hand through what was left of his hair. Terry looked down at him, quickly sitting down so he was looking him in the eyes.

"Do you want me to get that Totodile back? I mean, if there's the chance it isn't happy.." He said, giving the professor a pleading look. The young man looked Terry over, trying to decide what kind of person he was. There was really only one answer though. Terry was the kind of boy who loved pokemon.

"Okay, but there are a few things you'll need before you set out.. On your journey," Elm told him, Terry's eyes going wide with disbelief. He was getting the chance to go on a journey? Finally!

"I know! A pokedex and a pokemon, right?" Terry asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"First things first.. You need actual clothes. You can't go running around in nothing but your shorts."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Terry was completely dressed. The Professor had shoved him in the shower, washing all the grime and dirt from his body, so he looked like a normal twelve year old boy. He wore a backwards yellow and black hat, along with a red hoodie and a brand new pair of black shorts. Putting on the socks and shoes had been a bit of a hassle for him though. Tying the laces was too complicated.<p>

"All these clothes feel very.. Uncomfortable," Terry said, picking up the messenger bag the professor had laid out for him. Along with the bag was a red Pokedex, Terry's heart soaring as soon as his fingers touched the metal. A pokegear was waiting for him as well, Terry taking hold of it and putting it in his pocket. He was really going to do it. He was going to become a pokemon trainer.

"You'll get used to them, don't worry. Now, come over here," Elm directed him, handing him five pokeballs. Terry picked them up, waiting as the professor explained how to attach them to his shorts. Being a trainer was turning out to be very complicated.

"Where's Aipom?" Terry asked, looking around the lab, frowning. Aipom had vanished as soon as he had been put in the shower, so Terry was getting a little worried.

"Aipom's in one of the pokeballs I gave you, don't worry. Now, there is one last thing I need to give you," Elm said, holding out two pokeballs in front of him. "Inside each of these balls is a different pokemon. You were supposed to be able to choose one of three, but Totodile's gone so you get to choose between these two." And then the tops burst open, two small pokemon appearing on the floor in front of him.

One was a tiny black and beige pokemon, flames erupting along its back as it called out its name. The fire type starter, Cyndaquil. The other was a small green pokemon with a leaf on its head, a ring of seeds around its neck like a necklace. The grass type, Chikorita.

"They both look so cool!" Terry beamed, leaning down in front of them, petting both of them over the head. "But, while Chikorita may be cute.. I need a pokemon with a lot of power to take on Caleb. Fire type's have a lot of power.. Besides, Cyndaquil looks alot cuter!" He grinned, taking the small fire type's pokeball and returning it inside.

"Now you're all ready. In order to beat someone like Caleb, you should probably take on the gym leaders." Elm told him, Terry already heading out the door.

"I know, I know! Don't worry, I can handle it!" He yelled back, waving to him. "Bye bye professor! I promise you, I'll get Totodile back for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm probably going to follow along with the game's story line a bit more with this story, but other than that, be ready for lots more of Terry! Remember, read and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terry's current team: Aipom, Cyndaquil**

**Chapter Two: Up through Sprout Tower!**

* * *

><p>"So this is the famous Sprout Tower. It's huge!" Terry said, standing at the bottom of the old tower. He had made it to Violet City in less than two days, having trained both Aipom and Cyndaquil along the way. However, when he had tried to challenge the gym leader, he hadn't been there. A man had told him that Falkner may had been at Sprout Tower.<p>

"Even if he's not here, it could be a good chance to train," Cyndaquil popped out of its Pokeball, flames exploding from its back. "Well, since Aipom's plenty strong, we should get started on you." Terry ran inside the tower, Cyndaquil following after him.

The first floor was no problem, not even any priests were around. Quickly climbing up the stairs, Terry was getting slightly frustrated. He had came here to train, not just climb up a tower.

That was when a huge group of Rattata charged towards them, their teeth scratching the floor. Cyndaquil stood in front of Terry, crouching down low to fight.

"Alright, Cyndaquil, use smoke screen!" Terry called out, Cyndaquil firing a huge burst of black smoke out of its back. The smoke covered almost the entire room, Terry snapping a pair of goggles over his eyes. "Now, use swift!" Cyndaquil shot a stream of stars out of its mouth, battering all the Rattata over and over again. They hit the ground hard, eyes swirled.

"Awesome job!" Terry beamed, petting his pokemon's head affectionately. "You're really getting strong, Cyndaquil. Soon we're going to be ready for the gym battle!" Cynadquil called out its name happily before running off ahead. "H-hey, wait up!" Terry yelled, running after it.

A small bear pokemon suddenly jumped out from around the corner, its claws glowing a bright white. It slashed Cyndaquil, sending the small fire type flying backwards into the wall. A Teddiursa, here? Terry had to catch it.

"Cyndaquil, use ember!" Terry said, his voice filled with excitement. Cyndaquil's flames flared up, a cloud of red sparks flying out of its mouth.

"Teddiursa, dodge it!" A voice from the shadows called out, Teddiursa jumping up in the air, the embers barely brushing its foot. "Now, headbutt!" The bear pokemon bounced off the ceiling and slammed its forehead into Cyndaquil, knocking it into the floor.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" Terry frowned, picking his Pokemon up off the floor. A girl stepped out of the darkness, blinking at the two. Most of her hair was hidden behind a large white and red hat, but what was visible was tied up in two tails. She wore a pair of blue overalls which stretched down her leg as long as a pair of shorts would, covering her red hoodie, similar to Terry's.

"Aww.. That wasn't a wild Cyndaquil? I was hoping to add it to my team," She pouted, placing her hands on her hips. Terry felt just as disappointed when he realized the Teddiursa had to be hers. He stood up, Cyndaquil jumping out of his arms and narrowing its eyes at Teddiursa.

"Cyndaquil, play nice. We lost fair and square," Terry scolded, Cyndaquil vanishing inside its pokeball in a beam of red light. The girl laughed a little before returning her own pokemon, attaching the ball to the strap on her bag.

"Your pokemon need some work, kid. What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Terry, for New Bark Town. What's yours?"

"My name's Annabeth, from Goldenrod City. It's nice to meet you," She said, smiling and holding her hand out to Terry. Terry blinked at her hand before sniffing it, earning himself a look of complete confusion from Annabeth. "What are you doing?"

"Well, this was how my friends and I would always so hello to each other. Is it not the same for people?" He asked, standing back up and tilting his head. Annabeth sweat dropped, shaking her head at him.

"No it's not. What, did you grow up in a cave or something?"

"A forest, actually." This took Annabeth back a little bit. He grew up in a forest? So.. Did he not know any people? That was so sad. "Are you training for the gym too?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm just here to get some practice in with my pokemon. Come on out, guys!" And her pokeballs burst open, Teddiursa, Chikorita and a Phanpy landing down in front of him. Terry gasped and leaned down, petting all of their heads, her Phanpy nuzzling into his hand.

"Your pokemon are so cute! Here are mine!" And he threw his pokeballs up in the air, Aipom and Cyndaquil appearing. Cyndaquil and Teddiursa sat there, glaring at each other, while Aipom and Phanpy starting dancing around with each other. Only pokemon could get along that well that fast.

"Are you planning on taking on Falkner with just those two?" Annabeth asked him, pulling a sandwich out of her bag and biting into it. Terry sniffed at the sandwich, pouting when Annabeth pulled it away from him. He was starving.

"Yeah, I was. Why, is that a bad idea?" Terry asked, trying to make another grab at the sandwich, only to catch thin air.

"It's not a bad idea, but you need to work on your Pokemon a bit more. From what I can tell, Cyndaquil won't hold its own," She said, holding Terry at arm's length so he couldn't take her food. What was with this kid?

"Well, Cyndaquil was the one who I was planning on training the most today. Aipom's plenty strong, he's been my partner for years." Terry smiled, Aipom jumping up onto his shoulder and nuzzling its cheek against his.

"Good. Apparently someone was cleaning up today here.. A kid with red hair and a Totodile." Terry's eyes went wide, and he shot up the stairs, leaving Annabeth all by herself. She ran after him, skipping steps as they made it to the top floor.

"Caleb!" Terry yelled, the red haired boy turning around to face him. Caleb was standing over a knocked out elderly man, a group of five Bellsprout and a Weepingbell laying on the floor. Terry stood at the top of the stairs, panting hard, Cyndaquil's flames bursting out of its back.

"Terry, right? Did Professor Elm ask you to chase after me?" He asked, pulling a pokeball off of his belt loops. It burst open, a small yellow pokemon with two prongs on its head glaring at Cyndaquil. An Elekid.

"Yeah, he did. What makes you think you can get away with stealing someone's pokemon? That just isn't right!" Terry said, Annabeth stopping at the step beneath him. What was going on?

"I needed a pokemon with real power. Besides, Totodile could have left any time it wanted, but it didn't. Don't you get it? This Totodile wanted to travel with me. It wants to be my partner." Caleb frowned, stepping forward. "Do you want to try and take it back from me? You couldn't even beat me the first time, so this time, take on Elekid."

"Fine. Cyndaquil, smoke screen!" Terry yelled, Cyndaquil quickly creating a cloud of black smoke. "Now, swift!" Cyndaquil shot the stars into the black smoke, Elekid letting out a pained yelp before flying backwards out of it. Elekid skidded on the ground, digging its nails into the ground to slow itself before coming to a stop.

"Huh. Not bad. Elekid, Flash!" A bright burst of light erupted from between the prongs on Elekid's head, filling the entire room. Terry covered his eyes quickly, the light making his vision spotty. "Now, use shock wave!" And a burst of electricity shot from somewhere, knocking Cyndaquil up off its feet and into the pillar in the middle of the room. Cyndaquil stood back up, shaking its head a few times.

"Cyndaquil, ember!"

"Elekid, thundershock!" The two pokemon fired their attacks at each other, sparks of flame and jagged bolts of electricity spreading through the entire room. A few of the floor tiles were set ablaze, Terry snapping his goggles over his eyes, so the ash wouldn't seep in to them.

"Cyndaquil, use ember one more time!" Terry yelled, his pokemon firing off another wave of red sparks. The attack made contact this time, smacking Elekid over and over before throwing it to the floor. The heat from the attack only made the fire spread, tongues of flame lashing off the walls.

"As much as I want to keep fighting, you aren't worth dying over." Caleb smirked, backing up as the section of the floor underneath him fell apart. Terry moved forward, but the wood let out a painful groan, unable to hold his weight. He couldn't get to Caleb.

"Terry, we need to get every one out of here!" Annabeth yelled, but he wasn't listening. Caleb was smirking, standing next to one of the windows. He wasn't going to jump, was he?

"Elekid, grab my hand and use protect!" Elekid did as he was told, grabbing Caleb and forming a green bubble around them. The two jumped out of the window, shattering it open and falling down to the ground. The two formed a small crater before the shield vanished, Terry standing at the window with his eyes wide.

"Dammit!" He yelled, turning around and finally noticing how horrible the fire really was. The ceiling was collapsing over them, and some of the floor had already caved in. The monks were all fleeing, following Annabeth's instructions down the stairs.

"Come on Terry, we gotta go!" She yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward. Terry suddenly yanked her back as one of the support beams fell, breaking through the stairs and falling down to the bottom floor with a crash. Annabeth yelped when some sparks seared her arm, falling onto her butt.

"That little brat.." The old man on the ground groaned and stood up slowly, his pokemon vanishing back inside their pokeballs. "If he thinks he can get away with destroying this tower, he's got another thing coming."

"But we have to get out of here first!" Annabeth yelled, starting to choke on the rising smoke. This was not going well.

"If we can't use the stairs, we'll just go out another way!" Terry yelled, returning Cyndaquil quickly. He picked up Annabeth by the back of her shirt, holding her over his shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"We're going to jump!" And he sprinted forward, grabbing the old man on the way to the hole in the wall. He took a deep breath before jumping outside, the three of them splashing down in the lake that surrounded Violet City. Terry broke the surface, lifting Annabeth and the elder onto the bank.

"Oh my god, look at that!" Annabeth gasped, Terry turning to look at the tower. Flames were bursting out from every floor, smoke pouring out of the windows.

"What did I do?" Terry whispered, his eyes wide with guilt. He couldn't believe it. Because of him, an ancient monument was going to be destroyed.

"Noctowl, use whirlwind!" Someone yelled out, a large bird pokemon shooting past Terry. The pokemon flapped its wings, kicking up huge blast of winds. The flames fought back against the winds as best they could, but they were put out quickly enough. Sprout tower looked shaky and broken, but it was still standing.

A boy walked over to Terry, pulling him out of the water. "I don't know what you did up there, but you saved everyone inside. And for that, I thank you." Terry looked up at the boy, taking a second before realizing who it was.

"You're Falkner, aren't you?" He asked, the young gym leader nodding in response.

"Yes, I am. You must be the boy who was looking for me." Falkner said, his Noctowl flying down and perching itself in a tree nearby. Terry blinked a couple times at him. He was the gym leader? But he was so young! He definitely lived up to the gym leader's legacy though. His Noctowl was really strong. "I'll be looking forward to battling you." With that, he left, taking the elder to the nearby Pokemon center for medical attention.

"Hey, Terry. I don't know what was going on between you and that boy up there but.. Thanks. You know, for saving my life," Annabeth said, holding her hand out to him again. "You shake it. Not sniff it."

Terry smiled before taking her hand, squeezing down and shaking. "Well, I couldn't just leave you up there, now could I?"

"You're going for the gym leader challenge right? Well, you mind if I tag along? Just until Goldenrod. Then I'm going to see my parents," She asked, looking down to the ground, her face slightly pink.

"Sure, I don't mind. But first, my battle with Falkner!" Terry yelled, running off towards the gym. That Noctowl was tough and who knows what other pokemon Falkner had up his sleeve? He just couldn't wait!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter two! Remember, please review, review, review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terry's current team: Aipom, Cyndaquil**

**Annabeth's Current Team: Chikorita, Phanpy, Teddiursa**

Chapter Three: Terry vs. Falkner!

* * *

><p>"So, you came. I was hoping you'd show up today." Terry was standing in the center of a large field overshadowed by the gym rooftop, his hand gripping a pokeball nervously. Falkner was perched on a large podium at the other end of the room, his arms folded across his chest. His first gym battle was finally here. "This is going to be a two on two battle. Which pokemon are you going to use?"<p>

"The only two I have." Terry said, pressing down the buttons on two pokeballs. Cyndaquil and Aipom popped out, flexing and trying to show off. Aipom sat on its tail, while Cyndaquil shot out huge jets of flame from its back. Falkner blinked at them, looking slightly impressed at Cyndaquil.

"These are the two I'll use," The young gym leader threw two pokeballs up in the air, a loud pop sounding before two bird pokemon were flapping their wings in front of them. Terry recognized one of them instantly, it was the Noctowl that had put out the flames at Sprout tower. The other was a pokemon that he didn't know. He reached in his bag, pulling out his Pokedex and scanning the pokemon, along with Noctowl.

**Pidgeotto: The bird pokemon. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.**

**Noctowl: The Owl pokemon. Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark.**

"Guess my blinding strategy won't work on these two. We'll just have to improvise." Terry frowned, kneeling down and petting Cyndaquil's head. "You ready to battle, Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil answered by firing up its back, pawing at the ground. "Good."

"Pidgeotto, you're going up first. Terry! You can have the first move!" Falkner yelled out, Terry nodding and snapping his goggles over his eyes. Annabeth was watching from the stands on one side of the room, gripping her bench.

"Come on, Terry. You can do this," She cheered, a smile on her face. She knew how strong Falkner was, but Terry needed all the support he could get.

The two took their places at opposite ends of the battle field, a referee walking into a small box between the two. "The challenger, Terry, from New Bark Town will be facing Falkner of Violet City. Two of their pokemon will battle against each other until both have fainted. Only the challenger may switch out their pokemon! Now, begin!"

"Cyndaquil, start us off with swift!" Terry yelled, Cyndaquil sprinting forward and firing a dozen stars out of its mouth. The stars battered Pidgeotto over and over, the bird pokemon crying out and flew in a circle to steady itself. The attack didn't seem like it had done anything. Falkner's pokemon really were strong.

"Not bad. Pidgeotto, quick attack!" Pidgeotto flew up into the air before diving back down, crashing head first into Cyndaquil and knocking it into the air. "Now, gust!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings over and over, gale force winds smacking Cyndaquil back down to the ground. The small fire type shook itself off, standing back up.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked, his pokemon nodding and glaring at Pidgeotto. "Good. Now, use tackle!" Cyndaquil ran forward, the flames on its back suddenly flaring up. They wrapped around Cyndaquil, forming a circle of pure flames. The attack hid Pidgeotto in the center of the chest, knocking it right back into one of the walls.

Cyndaquil landed on the ground, the flames vanishing into nothing. Terry blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Your Cyndaquil just learned flame wheel. That's a good thing, it's a pretty powerful move." Falkner told him, Terry blinking before fist pumping with excitement.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Cyndaquil!" Terry yelled, Cyndaquil bouncing up and down. Falkner laughed a little as his Pidgeotto pulled itself out of the wall, taking flight once again.

"Pidgeotto, use roost!" Pidgeotto flew up into the air, landing on the rafters, its body glowing white a few times. "Roost is a move that heals the users body. Everything you just did to my Pidgeotto is worth squat."

"How is that fair?" Terry yelled out, Cyndaquil crying out with anger. Pidgeotto's eyes suddenly snapped open, flying off of the rafters.

"It's a move just like any other! Now, quick attack!" Pidgeotto shot down again, smacking Cyndaquil up into the air. Cyndaquil flew upwards, doing its best to straighten itself off. "Quick attack again!" Pidgeotto skimmed the ground before flying back upwards, careening right towards Terry's pokemon.

"Flame wheel!" Cyndaquil span in the air, quickly coating itself with flames and meeting Pidgeotto in the air. The two pushed against each other before Cyndaquil broke through, the contact knocking Pidgeotto down into the ground, making a small crater. Cyndaquil landed next to it, panting hard. Pidgeotto's eyes were swirled, the referee looking over at it before raising his hands.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Cyndaquil is the winner!" Falkner held up his pokeball, his Pidgeotto vanishing back inside and quickly being replaced by Noctowl.

"Do you want to switch out?" Falkner asked, Terry just shaking his head and smiling.

"No way. Cyndaquil's got this, don't you?" Terry asked, Cyndaquil crying out happily and pawing at the dirt.

"Okay then. Noctowl, aerial ace!" Noctowl flew straight up in the air before back down, its beak jabbing hard into Cyndaquil's side, sending it flying backwards. Cyndaquil hit the ground hard, skidding and trying to stop itself.

"Cyndaquil, use flame wheel!" Cyndaquil took off at Noctowl, its flames searing the ground as it turned into a large ball of fire.

"Noctowl, use air cutter!" Noctowl flapped its wing, sending a sharp blast of wind at Cyndaquil. Its flames were broken apart, the pokemon flying back past Terry and into the stands, implanting into the wall.

"Cyndaquil!" Terry yelled, running over to it. Cyndaquil was stuck inside a small crater, its eyes swirled.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Noctowl is the winner!" The referee called out, Terry returning his pokemon.

"Don't worry about it Cyndaquil, you put up a heck of a fight." He said, walking back up to his spot on the field. Falkner held up his hand to put the match on hold. "What are you doing?" Terry asked, his Aipom already on the battle field.

"I just wanted to say thank you. This is the first time in a while that I've been part of such a fun battle. Alot of challengers tend to be a let down," He told him, Terry smiling and nodding.

"This is really fun for me too! I had no idea how much fun pokemon battles could be!" Terry smiled, reaching down and petting Aipom's head. "You're really tough, Falkner. I had no idea the first gym was going to take so much work."

"Glad you're enjoying it. It's going to be a shame for this battle to end, but we have to finish it. Your Aipom can have the first move."

"Aipom, use brick break!" Aipom slapped its tail hard onto the ground, using it to bounce towards Noctowl, the fist on it glowing a bright white. Noctowl flew right past Aipom, its tail only brushing the owl pokemon's wing.

"Fighting type moves aren't worth much against a flying type. Air cutter!" Falkner yelled, Noctowl sending a blast of wind at Aipom. The attack knocked the monkey pokemon back through the air, crashing hard into a wall. Aipom landed on the ground, quickly shaking itself off.

"Thanks for the tip. Now, Aipom, fury swipes!" Aipom jumped back up to Noctowl, its actual hands flashing white, Falkner just smirking.

"Aerial ace!" Noctowl flew down hard, blasting Aipom right back to the ground, bouncing hard and flipping onto its front. "Sorry, but you won't be able to beat me like that!"

"Sand attack and don't stop!" Aipom slapped the ground hard over and over, kicking up huge clouds of sand, completely vanishing from view to everyone.

"Why would you try that? Noctowl can still see your Aipom. Now, aerial ace!" Noctowl dived down into the sand, Terry silently clenching his fist.

"Gotcha. Aipom, grab Noctowl and hold on tight!" The two pokemon flew out of the cloud, Aipom's tail wrapped around Noctowl's back. The owl pokemon darted around the room, trying to throw Aipom off of its back, but no luck.

"What are you doing?" Falkner asked, looking forward to Terry, the challenger just smiling at him.

"Winning. Now, Aipom, use bounce!" Aipom tightened up its body before jumping straight up, letting go of Noctowl just long enough to bounce back off the ceiling, colliding hard with the flying type's back. Noctowl let out a cry of pain, wobbling towards the ground before straightening itself out again, circling around to attack Aipom in midair.

"Use aerial ace!" Noctowl shot forward, its beak flashing white. Aipom fell through the air, its eyes wide as it could only watch Noctowl close in.

"Wait for it.. Now, brick break!" Terry yelled out, Aipom flipping in mid air, bringing its fist down hard on top of Noctowl's head. Noctowl was thrown towards the ground, Aipom shooting down after it. "Fury swipes!" Aipom wrapped its tail around Noctowl, scratching its back over and over with sharp claws. "End this with bounce!" Aipom jumped off of Noctowl's back, rebounding off the ceiling and slamming Noctowl hard, the two of them crashing down into the ground.

Aipom was thrown off of Noctowl, rolling over and over before coming to a stop about fifteen feet away from the owl pokemon. Aipom pushed itself up slowly, the small pokemon's body covered with bruises. Noctowl was laying at the end of a small trench, its eyes swirled beneath the dirt.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! The winner is Aipom, and the battle goes to Terry!" The referee yelled out, both hands high up into the air. Terry's eyes went wide and he sprinted into the field, grabbing Aipom in a tight hug.

"We did it, Aipom, we did it! We beat Falkner!" Terry laughed, rubbing Aipom's head, screwing up its fur. Annabeth squealed and jumped down off the stands, running over to him.

"Terry, that was such an awesome match!"

"It really was," Falkner said, walking up to Terry, handing him a red case and a badge that resembled a pair of wings. "Here, this is the Zephyr badge. It's proof that you beat me.. You better take on the rest of the gym leaders the same way you fought me. I don't want to be the laughing stock." He smirked, Terry smiling before taking the badge.

"Don't worry, Falkner. I'll make you proud." Terry stood up, opening up the case. He pushed the badge into its spot, closing the case and putting it back in his bag. "I can't believe it.. I got my first gym badge!" Terry yelled, jumping up into the air and fist pumping. This was just the first step.

Next stop, Azalea town!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for a first gym battle? I thought I did pretty well. Please, review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Terry's** current team: Aipom, Cyndaquil**

**Annabeth's Current Team: Chikorita, Phanpy, Teddiursa**

Chapter Four: Slowpoke Well! Team Rocket enters!

* * *

><p>"Huh? What do you mean I can't get into the gym?" Terry asked, folding his arms across his chest. A man was standing outside of the large building, sighing and holding his head in his hands. Terry and Annabeth had spent three days walking through a cave and three different fields to get to Azalea town. He had been really looking forward to his gym battle.<p>

"Like I told you three times already, the town's in the middle of a crisis. I'm sorry, but Bugsy doesn't have time to deal with you right now." The man said, shooing the two away. Annabeth pulled Terry off, sighing a little.

"It doesn't look like we're getting in there right now, so we might as well just quit. When this whole crisis thing blows over, then you can challenge Bugsy." Annabeth told him, earning herself a pout.

"Okay, okay.. This still really sucks though." He frowned, taking one of his pokeballs of his belt. "Cyndaquil was really looking forward to this battle, and I don't blame it. Bugsy has some pretty tough pokemon."

Annabeth nodded at him, pulling one of her own pokeballs off of her bag strap. "You know, I had considered taking the gym battle challenge but.. It's really not my thing. I care about my pokemon a lot and making them fight, possibly getting them hurt, it worries me." Terry turned and looked at her, his eyes wide. This was the first time Annabeth had ever talked about her reasons for travelling.

"Well, it's always been my dream to become the pokemon league champion.. But now I have to get back Professor Elm's Totodile.. That boy Caleb stole it from his laboratory."

"What? He stole a pokemon? But.. That's no better than Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? Who's that?" Terry asked, Annabeth's eyes going wide with disbelief. How did he not know who team rocket was?

"Team Rocket is an organization that mainly ran on stealing people's pokemon.. A boy named Red stopped them three years ago, took on all of them completely by himself. Then he just.. Disappeared."

"Wow.. I wanna battle him!" Terry yelled, about to go run off when something nudged his leg. He looked down to see a small pink pokemon crawling along the ground, its head pushed up against his knee. "Hey there little guy.. What are you?" He asked, pulling out his pokedex and scanning the pokemon.

**Slowpoke: The Dopey Pokemon. It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day.**

The Slowpoke yawned loudly, biting on Terry's pant leg gently. Terry smiled and ran his hand down the back of the Slowpoke's neck, across its spine when he noticed something. There was just a stump where the Slowpoke's tail should be. What on earth?

"Hey, Annabeth, this Slowpoke doesn't have its tail. What do you think happened to it?" Terry asked, standing up. An elderly man suddenly ran over to them, grabbing the Slowpoke and picking it up off the ground. He gave the dopey pokemon a once over before narrowing his eyes, putting it back down.

"That blasted team Rocket! Cutting off all the Slowpokes' tails.." The man snarled, Terry and Annabeth sharing a quick glance. Something was going on. Something bad. "Get out of my way kids! I gotta get down to that well and knock some sense into those scoundrels!" And he took off running again, leaving Terry and Annabeth in his dust.

"Should we go see what's happening?" Terry asked, but Annabeth had already started chasing after the old man. She jumped into the well, vanishing down its mouth. Terry was surprised how fired up she was. He jumped down the well after her, landing on the wet stone.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Annabeth asked, the old man laying against the well wall, obviously in pain.

"I hurt my back chasing one of those goons down here.. Now I can't show them what I can do!" He growled in frustration, Terry walking forward.

"Don't worry, old man. We can handle Team Rocket," Terry said, Annabeth nodding and the two ran inside the cave close by.

"Hey Terry? Team Rocket always has a leader.. When we find him, I want to battle him," Annabeth told him, Terry's eyes widening a little before nodding.

"Sure thing. I can handle the small fry."

As they made their way through the cave, Terry found himself getting furious at what he was seeing. Every Slowpoke inside the cave had its tail cut off. Why were they even doing this? What was their reason?

He had to find out.

* * *

><p>After running for about ten minutes, they finally found what they were looking for. There were a group of Team Rocket members all huddled together, whispering about something. There were some Slowpoke huddled nearby, all still with their tails. These guys must have been planning to cut them off.<p>

"Hey, jerks! What do you think you're doing?" Terry yelled, the men all turning around and looking at the two kids. They all looked confused before sharing quick looks.

"This isn't a place for brats! You should get out of here!" One of them yelled, Terry reaching for his pokeball when Annabeth's Chikorita suddenly popped out of its own, Annabeth taking a step forward.

"You guys better leave these poor pokemon alone! Understand?" She told them, Chikorita crying out as if to reinforce what she said. The members all laughed at her before sending out their own pokemon, a collection of Rattata and Koffing. "Fine then! Chikorita, razor leaf!"

Chikorita jumped in the air, spinning its head over and over, launching a volley of small, sharp leaves. They smacked into the villainous pokemon, knocking a few of them off their feet, but none of them had fainted.

"Cyndaquil, let's use flame wheel!" Terry yelled out, Cyndaquil bursting out of its pokeball and wrapping itself in fire, slamming into the pokemon like a bowling ball into a set of pins. His attack did the most damage to the koffings, knocking them all back into the wall and slumped down to the ground, knocked out.

"Wh-who are these kids?" The members yelled, Annabeth clenching her hand tight before jabbing her finger forward.

"I can't stand people like you who hurt pokemon! Chikorita, use magical leaf!" Chikorita spun its head again, launching another set of leaves, except these ones were multi-coloured. The shot right towards the Rattata, knocking the rest of them backwards, landing in a large pile on top of the Koffing.

"Oh no, the boss is going to kill us!"

"Or worse, demote us!"

"These guys need their priorities straightened.." Terry sweat dropped, turning to talk to Annabeth, but she had already taken off running. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>It was in the deepest part of the cave that they found him. A man wearing a Team Rocket uniform, with some alterations. It must have been to show he was in charge. "Are you the two that've been causing so much trouble for my subordinates? Then I guess I, Executive Proton, will have to teach you two proper respect for your elders."<p>

"Terry, remember what we agreed.." Annabeth whispered, her Chikorita walking up next to her, looking.. Tired. It was sweating pretty badly.

"I don't think you should use Chikorita," Terry began, but Annabeth quickly cut him off by raising her hand. She really looked angry. He had never seen her this angry. He had actually never even seen her angry before.

"I know what I'm doing. Why exactly is your problem, Proton? The Slowpoke never did anything to you!" Annabeth yelled at Proton, the executive just laughing at her.

"Their tails are worth a lot of money, and right now, that's what we need more than anything else," Proton told her, walking forward and frowning. "And I won't let you take away our money making opportunities." He pulled a pokeball off of his waist, a large bat pokemon appearing in the air. "My Golbat and I will take you on!"

Terry pulled his pokedex out of his bag, quickly scanning the Golbat.

**Golbat: The Bat Pokemon. However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood.**

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to do this? Battling a Golbat with Chikorita may n-"

"Chikorita, use magical leaf!" Golbat was suddenly battered with the multi coloured leaves, knocking it back into the cave wall. Proton's jaw dropped at that turning to his pokemon.

"Golbat, show her we mean business! Use poison fang!" Golbat suddenly flew forward, its teeth glowing with a dark purple light. Chikorita waited until the last second before jumping up and off Golbat's back, flipping in the air.

"Chikorita, tackle!" The grass type launched itself back down to Golbat, driving it hard into the ground. The bat pokemon skidded for a few feet before taking off up into the air again, shaking its head a few times to steady itself.

"Use bite!" Golbat flew forward, its large jaws clamping down around Chikorita's small body. Chikorita began to flail around, trying to get out of Golbat's iron hold, but it was powerless.

"Come on Chikorita, get out of there!" Annabeth cried out, her voice cracking. Chikorita's eyes snapped open wide before swinging its head around, knocking Golbat with the leaf on top of its head. Golbat winced and loosened its grip just enough for Chikorita to slip out, landing on all fours. "Awesome! Now, use vine whip!" Two long vines extended out of the buds on Chikorita's neck, wrapping around the Golbat. Chikorita gave a might heave before throwing the bat pokemon against the wall, it's eyes snapping open wide before slumping to the ground.

"Golbat, no!" Proton shouted, his eyes wide and disbelieving. He had just lost to a snot nosed brat! "Fine, we'll leave the slowpoke alone. We've already got enough tails to make a decent profit." All the team rocket members threw down small silver balls, creating clouds of smoke.

"Get back here!" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late. All the criminals had made their way out of the cave. "Dammit!"

"Annabeth, there's something wrong with Chikorita!" Terry told her, the two looking at the small leaf pokemon. Chikorita was hunched over, eyes closed tight and sweat pouring out of every inch of its body. Had some of Golbat's poison affected it?

Then a white light burst out from it, completely blinding the two teens. Terry snapped his goggles over his eyes to block out some of the light, watching Chikorita. Was it..?

After about a minute, Chikorita was no more. It had been replaced with a much larger pokemon, buds sticking out of its neck and a bigger leaf on top of its head. It had evolved! Terry opened up his pokedex, quickly scanning the new pokemon.

**Bayleef: The Leaf Pokemon and the evolved form of Chikorita. The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight.**

"I have a Bayleef now? Awesome!" Annabeth grinned, running up to her new pokemon and she hugged it tight around its neck. Bayleef purred softly before rubbing its head against Annabeth's, the two like the best of friends.

"Annabeth, you were awesome just now. I really wanna get the chance to battle you again," Terry said, Annabeth blinking before smiling, shifting her hair to cover a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Terry.. Now come on! We've got a gym battle to prepare you for!" And she took his hand, pulling him off towards the entrance to the well. "Bugsy, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter four! I told you I was gonna stick to the game's story, for the most part anyway. Remember, review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terry's**** current team: Aipom, Cyndaquil**

**Annabeth's Current Team: Bayleef, Phanpy, Teddiursa**

**Chapter Five: Terry and Bugsy! Calm the raging Heracross and Quagsire!**

* * *

><p>"I'm here for my battle!" Terry yelled out, cupping his mouth with his hands. The Azalea Gym was finally open again after the whole slowpoke fiasco and Terry was itching to take a crack at Bugsy. He had heard that his bug pokemon were really powerful, especially his Scyther, so he wanted to show off a little bit. He was one step closer to becoming champion and he wasn't going to slow down.<p>

"Terry, show a little bit of respect. You don't just charge in to a gym and demand a battle. It was surprising enough that Falkner had agreed to one when you yell so much." Annabeth scowled, her travelling partner only flashing a grin in response.

"You gotta learn how to lighten up."

"You need to learn some manners." Terry ignored her, running in circles around the room. It looked like a forest inside here. There were trees everywhere, red and green colour reflecting off of the leaves when the artificial light hit them. You could hear the buzzing of bug types from somewhere, but Terry hadn't managed to get a look at any of them yet. Maybe that should be the first pokemon he caught, a bug type. He still only had Aipom and Cyndaquil.

Annabeth watched him run around the room, starting to get a little impatient herself. It wasn't like a gym leader to just keep people waiting like this. Bugsy may have been one of the younger gym leaders around, but he wasn't rude. She knew that much at least, so there had to be some reason for this.

That was when the back doors to the gym opened, a small blue haired boy with a large net sprinting out of them. Annabeth instantly recognized him to be Bugsy, but Terry just looked at him with a very confused look on his face. He had no idea who it was. Even Terry couldn't be that stupid.

Sadly he could. He watched the boy run past him, blinking a few times, trying to understand the situation. Annabeth just sighed and placed her head in her hands, looking over at Terry, "Do you want to follow him?"

"But, my gym battle!"

"Terry, I don't think your gym battle's going to happen for a little while anyway, so let's just follow him and see where he goes." She didn't even wait for him to argue, she just took hold of Terry by the wrist and pulled him outside after Bugsy. Terry obviously wasn't happy, but he had to admit, he was curious.

After a few minutes of running, all three of them found themselves at the Pokemon centre, two obviously angry pokemon standing outside of it. One had a purple, beetle shaped body with a large, intimidating horn sticking out of its head, the tip of it dug deep into the pokemon centre wall. The other was a blue, dopey looking pokemon, both of its hands covered by ice. Ice punch?

"What are those two?" Terry wondered, taking his pokedex from his backpack and quickly scanning them.

**Heracross: The single horn pokemon. It is usually docile, but if it is disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn.**

**Quagsire: The water fish pokemon. This carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.**

"That's weird.. The pokedex says these two are usually really calm. I wonder what could have gotten them so angry?" Terry asked aloud, the two pokemon answering him by roaring at the top of their lungs. Heracross tore its horn from the wall, leaving a large hole in its wake, some of the people inside crying out in fear.

"It doesn't matter, we have to calm them before they hurt somebody! Pinsir, go!" Bugsy cried out from next to him, tossing one of his pokeballs into the air. Out popped a brown pokemon with two very large pincers on its head and a menacing mouth with two rows of very sharp teeth.

"Whoa," Terry whispered, quickly scanning the pinsir with his pokedex, the bug type's picture appearing on the screen.

**Pinsir: The stag beetle pokemon. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.**

"That pinsir looks really strong.." Annabeth said in awe, Pinsir stepping forward and stomping its feet as if it was trying to prove her right. Guess even pokemon can have egos.

The quagsire and heracross turned to look at the pinsir, crouching down, obviously ready to fight. Quagsire took the first move, lunging forward and smashing its head against pinsir, pushing the bug type back a few feet. Pinsir took a hold of the quagsire, standing its ground. With a massive feat of strength, Pinsir held itself in place, only creating two small trenches in the ground with its feet.

"Pinsir, vital throw!" Quagsire flailed as it was lifted up into the air, every muscle on Pinsir's body bulging with strain. It turned and threw Quagsire hard against the ground, the water type bouncing and skidding almost ten feet before slowing to a halt. Pinsir flexed its arms, gloating at is supreme strength, not watching what Heracross was doing. Its mighty horn slammed into Pinsir's side, throwing it into the dirt.

"I gotta get in on this! Aipom, let's go!" Terry called out his partner, the small monkey pokemon bouncing on its tail. It actually looked quite puny compared to the other three powerhouses that were battling each other. Quagsire shook itself off, quickly standing up. Pinsir and Aipom stood back to back, Terry and Bugsy sharing a quick look.

"Can you handle Quagsire?" Bugsy asked, Terry snapping his goggles over his eyes as an answer. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at him. She knew now that whenever he snapped his goggles over his eyes, that was when Terry would battle seriously.

"Aipom, use brick break!" Quagsire didn't even see the punch coming. The large pokemon was knocked up into the air by a hard blow to the jaw, but it landed on its feet without any problem. A torrent of water his Aipom dead in the chest, knocking it backwards into the wall of a nearby house. Aipom hit the ground, pushing itself back up with quite a bit of effort. Terry stared at Quagsire with wide eyes, the shocked look on his face quickly replaced with a smile.

Quagsire quickly covered its hand with ice, jumping forward. Aipom quickly wrapped its tail around the water fish pokemon's arm, throwing itself up onto its back. Quagsire's fist hit the ground hard, freezing over the dirt with a thick layer of ice. That attack could have dealt some major damage if it had hit.

"Fury swipes!" Aipom scratched Quagsire's back over and over, the much larger pokemon crying out with pain. "Now, bounce!" Aipom jumped off of Quagsire's back with all its strength, only pushing the blue pokemon down a little closer to the dirt. Quagsire turned quickly, firing a large ball of mud from its mouth at Aipom, hitting it head on. Aipom fell back against the ground, bouncing hard before laying still.

"Come on Aipom, get up!" Terry yelled, his pokemon pushing itself up again, bruises covering the majority of its body. Aipom wouldn't be able to handle a long fight against Quagsire. It had Aipom beat in strength and defence. The only thing that Aipom had over Quagsire was speed.

Hopefully that would be enough.

Another blast of water shot from Quagsire's mouth, Aipom following Terry's orders to run underneath it. It kept its body hunched close to the ground, tail curled in tight to its body, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Now, Aipom, use brick break!" As soon as Quagsire's attack stopped, Aipom's fist slammed hard into the larger pokemon's cheek. Quagsire took a step backwards, dazed as it tried to keep its attention on Aipom. Terry pulled an empty pokeball from his belt, opening it to full size.

"Come on pokeball!" He threw it almost like a baseball, the pokeball a blur of red and white in the air. It bounced off of Quagsire's head, the pokemon vanishing inside. The ball shook in the air, once, twice, three times. Terry could feel his heart stop when he heard the ding, jumping up into the air with celebration.

"I did it! I caught a Quagsire!" Terry ran over to his pokeball, picking it up off of the ground. Aipom quickly jumped onto his shoulder, nuzzling its trainer's cheek lovingly. Annabeth clapped for the two of them, laughing and making her way over.

"Now you finally have three pokemon. I have to say, your team's going to be pretty strong once you're done." She told Terry, a pink shade lighting up his cheeks.

"Looks like we both have new friends today." Bugsy said, holding up a pokeball of his own. His hair was a mess and Pinsir looked tired, but it was obvious who had won the battle.

"You caught Heracross?" Terry asked, Bugsy flashing him a sly smirk in response. He tossed the pokeball up before catching it in his net, walking off from Terry.

"I can't wait to use it in my battle against you Terry. Come to the gym when you're ready." Terry watched him fade away, blinking a few times. The Gym? So that was..

"That was the gym leader?" Terry exclaimed, a look of obvious surprise on his face. Annabeth practically fell over, quickly snapping at Terry.

"Are you seriously that clueless? I thought the Pinsir would have been a tip off, idiot!" Terry wasn't listening though. He was too busy sprinting towards Bugsy's gym.

"Here I come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god, it's been so long since I've updated anything. Writer's block hits you like a ton of bricks. =w= Oh well. Remember, review, review, review!**


End file.
